


Friends will get you (in)out of trouble

by got7sbitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I tried to be funny, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Will add more tags in the future, chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Mark doesn't want to leave his computer but his friends forced him to get a life. So he gets a new job and maybe something moreora chatfic nobody requested but i wrote anyways





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi!  
> I just really want to read chat fic but there's very few written out there! So i took it upon myself to make one.  
> It's my first time writing something like this and I know im not funny but i decided to share this anyways.
> 
> This is loosely based on real life chats i have with my friends so yeah

**chatbox: BROS for LIFE**

PrinceNyoung: @prettyboi how’s the new job

PrinceNyoung: reply bitch I know your shift is over

PrinceNyoung: don’t ignore me

bucketDADdy: wow why are you so invested on this

PrinceNyoung: shut up

PrinceNyoung: it’s his first job. of course im curious

bucketDADdy: ???

PrinceNyoung: being a gamer doesnt count

PrinceNyoung: he’s been cooped up in his room for so long

PrinceNyoung: im worried he forgot how to interact with real people

bucketDADdy:  you know he doesn’t really have to work right?

bucketDADdy: he’s rich. filthy

PrinceNyoung: whatever I just want to know how it went

PrinceNyoung: @prettyboi answer me goddammit

prettyboi: jinyoung chill

prettyboi: i was talking to someone

PrinceNyoung: you? making friends??

prettyboi: shut up you want to know or what

PrinceNyoung: shutting up

prettyboi: so first day went boring

prettyboi: it was mostly introductions and orientations

prettyboi: i was sooooo bored

prettyboi: that’s it

bucketDADdy: that’s it?

PrinceNyoung: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT’S IT

PrinceNyoung: I didn’t see shit

prettyboi: well you wanted to know what happened

prettyboi: nothing happened unless

PrinceNyoung: SO SOMETHING DID HAPPEN

prettyboi: nothing. there was just this dude

bucketDADdy: o h

prettyboi: remember I said I was talking to someone?

prettyboi: well that is that dude

prettyboi: he’s interesting

bucketDADdy: how is he interesting?

prettyboi: he keeps talking to me?

PrinceNyoung: wow I don’t know how you do but that’s actually what people do

PrinceNyoung: they TALK

PrinceNyoung: but I guess you wont know that since you like your computer more than humanbeings

prettyboi: why are you so against me

prettyboi: what did I do toyou

bucketDADdy: don’t mind him you know how he is

PrinceNyoung: EXCUSE me what did you say

bucketDADdy: so mark back to your guy

bucketDADdy: surely he did more than talk for you to call him interesting

prettyboi: he kept on touching me? and calls me pretty?

PrinceNyoung: HE DID WHAT

PrinceNyoung: HE LAID HIS HANDS ON WHO

PrinceNyoung: he called YOU PRETTY ?!?!

PrinceNyoung: did you land yourself a boyfriend!!! ON THE FIRST DAY???

bucketDADdy: im excited for you mark but isn’t it too early to be touching each other

prettyboi: shut up shits

prettyboi: I didn’t mean it like that

PrinceNyoung: then what did you mean bitch

prettyboi: he was just really close all the time

prettyboi: and yes, he called me pretty

prettyboi: well I am pretty

bucketDADdy: cant argue with him

bucketDADdy: you ARE gorgeous

PrinceNyoung: BITCH WHAT

PrinceNyoung: are you flirting with him Jaebum

PrinceNyoung: while im here

PrinceNyoung: REALLY

bucketDADdy: what im just stating facts

bucketDADdy: no need to be jealous I don’t want him

bucketDADdy: you on the other hand

bucketDADdy: I want you

PrinceNyoung: forgiven

prettyboi: you both are disgusting

PrinceNyoung: shut up amybe YOURE the one jealous

prettyboi: what

bucketDADdy: back to the guy

bucketDADdy: we keep on being sidetracked

bucketDADdy: so he’s your friend now? or is he too creepy

prettyboi: naah he’s okay. I don’t mind the touching

PrinceNyoung: he’s cute isn’t he

PrinceNyoung: that’s why you don’t mind

PrinceNyoung: he’s definitely your type

bucketDADdy: is that what this is?

bucketDADdy: whats his name

prettyboi: Jackson

PrinceNyoung: damn sounds hot

prettyboi: what

bucketDADdy: what

PrinceNyoung: just saying that I wouldn’t mind saying that name in bed

bucketDADdy: we’ll just pretend you didn’t type that

prettyboi: and I don’t wanna imagine Jinyoung and him in a bed gross

PrinceNyoung: getting territorial now I see

bucketDADdy: so we can assume youll be enjoying your work?

bucketDADdy: you wont kill anyone?

prettyboi: youre one to talk

prettyboi: Jaebum all the guards around campus are still scared of you

prettyboi: besides I think Jackson and I have different shifts so we probably wont talk much anyways

PrinceNyoung: so you already memorized his schedule I see

prettyboi: Jinyoung please shut up

prettyboi: I don’t even know why I let you guys force me into getting a job

prettyboi: it’s not like I need it

PrinceNyoung: go and rub it on our faces just how much of a peasant we are

PrinceNyoung: sorry we couldn’t be rich like you

prettyboi: you know that’s not what I mean

prettyboi: and the fuck are you saying. jaebum’s disgustingly rich too

prettyboi: you call him your sugar daddy for fucks sake

PrinceNyoung: yeah he’s rich but he actually work coz he knows just how hard it is to live in this economy

bucketDADdy: we’re just worried that one day we’ll forget you’re in your room and then you will rot away

bucketDADdy: we just wanted you to go out more

bucketDADdy: besides making money on the side isn’t a bad deal

prettyboi: so it’s like a hobby

bucketDADdy: weird to say it like that but yes

PrinceNyoung: I cant believe this

PrinceNyoung: you call WORKING A FUCKING HOBBY

PrinceNyoung: when some of us don’t even sleep just to make ends meet

PrinceNyoung: when we skip meals just to pay every fucking bill

PrinceNyoung: smh ASSHOLES

bucketDADdy: so Jackson huh

prettyboi: yep he’s cute

prettyboi: definitely my type

bucketDADdy: you need to introduce us

bucketDADdy: I want to meet this guy who finally thawed your heart

PrinceNyoung: DON’T CHANGE THE FUCKING TOPIC

prettyboi: oh hi Jinyoung

bucketDADdy: hi babe mark’s just telling me about his crush at work

bucketDADdy: he’s name is Jackson

bucketDADdy: hot name right?

PrinceNyoung: YOURE DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU BOTH

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!  
> so Jackson's finally appearing here  
> :)

**group chat: BROS for LIFE**

prettyboi: guys I have something

PrinceNyoung: is he hot

prettyboi: what

PrinceNyoung: well this ‘something’ should at least be hot

prettyboi: how do you even know it’s a guy

prettyboi: and what about Jaebum

PrinceNyoung: what about him

prettyboi: you know what nevermind

prettyboi: and yes Jackson is hot

PrinceNyoung: oh so this is about your coworker Jackson

prettyboi: yeah, Jackson

PrinceNyoung: so the tea??

prettyboi: it’s not even tea but he changed shifts

prettyboi: we now have the same

prettyboi: and im not sure but I think it’s because of me

PrinceNyoung: WHat

PrinceNyoung: @bucketDADdy

PrinceNyoung: where tf are you

PrinceNyoung: JAEBUM DON’T IGNORE ME

PrinceNyoung: I CANT DEAL WITH MARKS LOVELIFE ALONE

prettyboi: fuck you

PrinceNyoung: J A E B U M

bucketDADdy: sorry I was with Youngjae

bucketDADdy: what did I miss

PrinceNyoung: IM JAEBUM YOU ARE DEAD TO ME

PrinceNyoung: lets break up

bucketDADdy: what why what did I do

prettyboi: I didn’t sign up for this drama

PrinceNyoung: shut up mark

PrinceNyoung: I cant believe youre cheating on me asshole

prettyboi: was that for me?

bucketDADdy: no mark. that’s for me

bucketDADdy: what are you talking about Jinyoung

PrinceNyoung: REALLY

PrinceNyoung: YOO YOUNGJAE

PrinceNyoung: I CANT BELIEVE YOU

PrinceNyoung: THAT BITCH

bucketDADdy: calm down babe

bucketDADdy: it’s not like that

bucket DADdy: you and youngjae might have differences but im not cheating on you

PrinceNyoung: why should I believe you

PrinceNyoung: I told you to stop seeing him and you tell me

PrinceNyoung: you were wITH HIM!!!

PrinceNyoung: ALL MEN DO IS LIE

prettyboi: oops Jaebum you might wanna explain

bucketDADdy: breathe babe breathe

bucketDADdy: no one’s cheating on anyone

bucketDADdy: it was a meeting for a project we have in class

PrinceNyoung: bitch don’t lie you don’t share any classes with that fucker

bucketDADdy: let me finish

bucketDADdy: it was a different youngjae

PrinceNyoung: REALly that’s your excuse!!!

bucketDADdy: I know it sounds like a lie but it’s not!

bucketDADdy: I was with CHOI youngjae, not yoo

PrinceNyoung: I still don’t believe you

prettyboi: is he cute with a bright laugh that could possibly be the cure for cancer

prettyboi: with a wonderful voice that sounds like angels singing

prettyboi: the personification of the sun

PrinceNyoung: what

bucketDADdy: yes! you know him

prettyboi: yeah, he visits the café sometimes

prettyboi: hes jackson’s friend

prettyboi: :)

bucketDADdy: see, Jinyoung? im not lying. we share music theory

PrinceNyoung: wait you mean this choi youngjae is a real person

PrinceNyoung: Jaebum didn’t make him up?

PrinceNyoung: you really weren’t cheating on me?

bucketDADdy: of course babe

bucketDADdy: I love you

PrinceNyoung: im so sorry for doubting you

PrinceNyoung: I love you so much babe

PrinceNyoung: don’t leave me please

bucketDADdy: I wont. im yours forever

PrinceNyoung: *sobs*

prettyboi: as much as this has entertained me

prettyboi: you two are so stupid

PrinceNyoung: SHUT TF UP im sensitive rn

 

**groupchat: i love you**

Jaebum: Jinyoung, you know I love you right?

Jinyoung: I know, hyung. I’m so sorry for being petty and being so jealous all the time.

Jinyoung: But that’s because you’re so fucking hot and everyone’s my competition

Jinyoung: and I just love you so, so much hyung. I am so sorry

Jaebum: relax, babe. You have no competition. It’s just you and only you I see.

Jaebum: There’s no one else. There will be no one else, I promise.

Jinyoung: hyung, you’re making me cry more.

Jaebum: I love you

Jinyoung: I love you too

 

**groupchat: THUGS**

im: thanks for the save bro

tuan: youre lucky I do know a choi youngjae

tuan: you better not be cheating on Jinyoung or else I’ll kill you before he does

tuna: and then revive you for Jinyoung to kill again

im: jesus chill bro

im: im not gonna cheat on Jinyoung

im: he’s the love of my life

 

**groupchat: BROS for LIFE**

bucketDADdy: so I just scrolled up and mark never did explain the tea

prettyboi: coz you all decided to have drama

PrinceNyoung: shut up tuan

prettyboi: you keep on shutting me up

prettyboi: do you want tea or not

bucketDADdy: tea

PrinceNyoung: tea

prettyboi: yeah, that’s what I thought

prettyboi: so Jackson changed his shift

prettyboi: I don’t know but I think it’scoz of me

prettyboi: or maybe im just being delusional and pining over a hot dude

bucketDADdy: so you admit you like him

bucketDADy: and wait, he actually changed his shift? after you joined the crew?

bucketDADdy: maybe it’s really because of you?

PrinceNyoung: mark mustve sucked him off and now he’s under his charm

prettyboi: why are you like this Jinyoung

prettyboi: no, I didn’t suck him off

PrinceNyoung: YET

prettyboi: asdfgdfhlda

prettyboi: I am not sucking anyone!

prettyboi: but I may or may not have given him my number

bucketDADdy: that’s my boy. go get it mark!

prettyboi: we haven’t even done anything yet

prettyboi: what if he just wanna be friends

PrinceNyoung: well if romance wont blossom, you can still offer to be his

PrinceNyoung: fuck buddy

PrinceNyoung: at least that way, you’ll get to taste him

prettyboi: you’re really not helping jinyoung

bucketDADdy: you wont know if you don’t try. maybe he likes you too

bucketDADdy: just try holding up a conversation

bucketDADdy: get to know him

PrinceNyoung: but mark being sociable? that’s impossible

prettyboi: oh fuck you Jinyoung

PrinceNyoung: you wish I was Jackson!

 

**From unknown number: 010-9441-9281**

Hi! Is this Mark?

**To unknown number: 010-9441-9281**

Yes. Who is this?

**From unknown number: 010-9441-9281**

Oh, sorry. forgot to introduce myself

this is Jackson! Jackson Wang.

**To unknown number: 010-9441-9281**

Oh hi, Jackson!

**From unknown number: 010-9441-9281**

wait. let me add you in facebook

I can do that right? we’re friends now, aren’t we?

**To unknown number: 010-9441-9281**

uhm, I guess so but why?

**From unknown number: 010-9441-9281**

credit is expensive hahaha

plus now, I can tag you to cool fb stuff!

 

**groupchat: markson**

_Jackson Wang changed his name to squirtle_

_Jackson Wang changed Mark Tuan’s name to Pikachu_

squirtle: HI MARK!!!

pikachu: uhm, hi Jackson! why are you squirtle and why am I pikachu

squirtle: BECAUSE IM CUTE WHEN I SMILE LIKE SQUIRTLE

squirtle: AND YOU’RE CUTE ALL THE TIME LIKE PIKACHU

squirtle: :) <3

pikachu: oh okay, I don’t get it but okay

squirtle: <3 <3 <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I tried my best to be funny. hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!!  
> And i hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
